The Seduction of Carlisle Cullen
by Carlislelover29
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen considered himself to be a completely respectable man, until his morals are questioned when the barely legal Bella Swan moves into town. When the best friend of his son and daughter of his best friend starts to try seducing Carlisle, he tries his best to resist, but how long can one man really hold out. In Bella's mind this is the seduction of Carlisle Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another story of mine that I deleted until I now decided to rewrite slightly and post it back again. I absolutely love Carlisle and thinking about a younger Bella trying to seduce an older Carlisle led me write this story. I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.**

* * *

**The Seduction of Carlisle Cullen**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

Today was the day. The day I had to leave warm and sunny Phoenix for the cold and dreary Forks. I had to admit it would be good to see Charlie again but honestly, couldn't he find a better, no not better… _warmer_ place to live, seriously. I did feel a bit sad about leaving Mom, but I knew that it would be the best for her if she was able to travel with Phil without having to worry about me all the time. It was like I was burdening them in some way, so I knew that it was time to go and live with my Dad for a while.

As I hopped on the plane I thought about what my new home would be like and if I would find a place that I fit in. I had enrolled to the only college near Forks and even though it wasn't one of the best colleges in the world, I knew I would be fine there.

After what felt like many hours on the plane, I finally arrived in Forks. As I walked through the airport in Seattle, I found Charlie almost immediately. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the city, wearing his flannelette shirt, scratching his head as he tried to figure out what the screens were saying. I smiled before making my way over to him.

"Hey Dad," I said and his attention was brought to me.

"Bells." His face lit up. "Come here," he said, holding his arms open towards me. I happily walked into his hug and he held me tightly. "It's great to see you."

"You too Dad," I replied, genuinely happy to be seeing him again.

We made our way to his police cruiser and began driving back to the house that I had grown up in. The car ride was spent in silence, but a comfortable silence. Charlie wasn't really the talkative type.

When we got to the house, a smile spread across my face as memories of my childhood washed over me. I walked quickly walked inside and saw that everything was exactly as I remembered it.

"Wow Dad, you've really changed the house a lot," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, men don't do stuff like that," he replied, smiling down at me. "Why don't you go and get settled in your room and I will bring your bags up for you."

Because I was living so close to the college it wasn't necessary for me to obtain residence on campus, which made my Dad happy. He was constantly reminding me of all the possible bad things that happened at college. I sat on my bed thinking about what my Dad had got up to in college as he walked into my room with my bags in hand.

"What are you smiling about?" he questioned, taking in my expression.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you got up to in college that made you so happy that I wouldn't be staying there." He smiled at my response.

"I didn't get up to anything. I was an angel," he replied, circling a halo around his head.

"Oh sure," I said and he laughed at my statement.

Dad was the Chief of police here in Forks; he had dropped out of college after my mother got pregnant and joined the police force.

"Anyway I will leave you to get settled," he said turning around and walking out of the room.

When I went down to the kitchen later, I saw Dad looking blankly in the freezer and cupboards, obviously struggling to find something to cook, so I decided to help him. I told him to go and relax and made a simple dinner, guessing I would be in charge of cooking from now on.

After dinner I was feeling pretty beat from the flight so I quickly jumped in the shower and got into bed. It was my first day of college tomorrow. I probably should've got here earlier, but I wanted to spend as much time I possibly could in Phoenix before I had to leave. As I thought about what the next day would hold for me, my eyes drooped and I gave in to the blackness.

When I woke up the next day I found that Dad had already left for work. I quickly got up and got dressed before wondering how I was supposed to get to the college. Was I going to have to catch a bus or something? I quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked outside to see if there was a nearby bus stop anywhere. Instead, when I opened the door I saw a big, red truck sitting in the driveway. I walked up to it and saw that there was a note on the windshield.

_Thought you could us this. I bought it for you a couple of days ago._

_Keys are in the glove box._

_Xo Dad_

No way! Dad bought me a truck. I jumped into the car with excitement and found the keys in the glove box. When I pushed them into the ignition, the engine roared to life. It was a bit loud but I could live with that. I loved it!

When I arrived at the college, I saw many nervous looking freshmen just like myself. I was walking up to the desk to get my timetable when I accidentally bashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly said. The boy I bumped into turned around and looked at me.

"No problem," he said with a smile on his face. "My name's Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, shaking his hand.

"Edward," I heard a girl's voice whine. I turned to see a gorgeous red headed girl walk up to us. "Oh, hi," she said when she saw me, wrapping her arm around Edward as if to tell me to back off.

"Hi," I replied.

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella, this is my girlfriend, Tanya," Edward introduced us, but I knew that Tanya already had a problem with me. "So what school did you come from?" Edward asked.

"Phoenix High," I said. Edward's mouth opened as he was about to reply, when he was interrupted.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Tanya whined. "Privately." Her eyes shot back to me and I could take the hint.

"Ah, I have to go. I will see you later." I walked away from them and continued to the desk. Edward was extremely good looking and very charming, but I didn't know what Tanya's problem was, it wasn't like I would ever try anything. I rolled my eyes at her jealous behaviour, but Edward seemed cool and hopefully we could be friends.

When I reached the desk, I found my name and grabbed my timetable to look at the units I had chosen.

Literature

History

Politics

Business

I had no idea why I liked all of these subjects, they probably seemed like the dullest of all of them, but they fascinated me. Classes began straight away and when I attended Lit and History, the professors told us the usual stuff about what to expect and how to make sure to keep ahead, basically all the stuff we were told through the years at high school. I talked to a couple of people, a girl named Jessica and this other guy, James, but he seemed a bit creepy.

As I was walking to my Business class I ran into Edward again, thankfully not literally.

"Hello again Bella, how's your first day going?"

"It's okay, haven't really done that much. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Where are you headed now?"

"Uh Business."

"Hey me too," he said with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I sat next to Edward at the back of the class and we talked, well whispered, the whole time. We talked about everything- family, friends, interests, and spent quite a lot of time on Tanya.

"She looked like she wanted to bite me," I whispered. Edward laughed quietly at my statement.

"No, she was just marking her territory."

"Yeah I could tell, but you're like the nicest person I've met here so I was really hoping we could be friends?"

"For sure," he laughed.

The rest of the lesson I learnt a lot about him and vice versa. I could already tell we were going to be good friends, but although I found him really nice, there was no attraction between us which I was thankful for. All I wanted right now were friends.

After Business had ended, I went to my last class that also went over the same boring stuff as the rest. Once the torture was finally over I started to walk back to my truck. I had just started to walk down some stairs when I heard someone behind me.

"Bella." I quickly turned to see Edward and let go of the railing. Bad idea. As soon as I spun around, my foot slipped from under me and I fell, hard. My knee slammed against the edge of the step before I fell down the rest of them. _Great job Bella,_ I chastised myself. When I sat up I saw that Edward was by my side.

"Oh God, Bella, are you okay?" he asked, helping me up.

"Yeah I think so." I started to walk but as soon as I put weight on the knee, pain shot up my leg and I fell back into Edward.

"Okay, I think we should take you to the hospital."

"No, it's fine," I complained, but Edward insisted. He helped me to my car and put me in the passenger seat before walking over to the driver's side.

"What about your car?" I questioned.

"It's fine, Tanya will take it back."

"You guys live together?"

"No her car is just at my house. We drove here together."

It took no time at all before Edward was helping me through the hospital doors and gently placed me down in the waiting room.

"Don't move," he said and I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"How did you expect me to do that, I can't even walk," I teased.

"Oh right. I will be right back."

Edward was only gone for a few minutes before he came back and led me into a room where he told me to sit on the bed.

"My Dad will be here in a few minutes."

_His Dad?_ My eyebrows pushed together in confusion for a second before I remembered him telling me that his Dad was a doctor. I nodded in reply and Edward retreated from the room. He had told me that he, along with his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, had been adopted when he was a young child. Edward spoke very highly of his adopted father, Carlisle.

I took off my jacket and placed it on the bed beside me as I waited. My eyes began to feel heavy; I could still feel the jet lag. Just as I closed my eyes for a few seconds I heard the door open and looked up as a tall, muscular blonde doctor walked through it. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open slightly, _that_ is Edward's Dad! Well, adopted Dad, but Dad nonetheless. Wow, I mean he is _gorgeous. _

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Doctor Cullen." The way he said my name sent a rush of desire through my body. I had never seen someone _that_ good looking.

"Hi," I could barely form without having my voice portray my feeling of want for him.

"So, I heard you had quite a nasty fall."

"Yeah, I'm a bit clumsy like that." He nodded at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What did you hurt?" he asked, looking all over my body, making me feel suddenly self-conscious. When he looked down at the floor and smiled before looking back up at me, that feeling disappeared and was replaced with a craving of having his hands all over my body.

"My knee, it hit the steps pretty hard and now I can't walk properly," I stated and with that he placed one hand under my calf and the other on my thigh, gently stretching out my knee. I winced at the pain that shot up my leg and he returned it to its original position.

"Well there's most likely just some bruising, but I will send you up for x-rays just to make sure that there is no fracture," the amazingly good looking doctor said, his hand still resting on my thigh.

My tongue darted out over my bottom lip and his eyes dropped to the action. Just like that he quickly pulled his hand from my leg and shook his head slightly, like he was hit with something.

"So I will just get a wheelchair in here for you so we can get those x-rays," he said before walking back out of the room. I leaned back on the bed still feeling the heat of his hand on my thigh. My eyes closed thinking about it until I heard the door open again, making me sit up. It was Carlisle with the wheelchair. He walked over and pulled me off the bed, I was pressed against his body and we looked into each other's eyes before he gently placed me down on the chair.

A nurse walked into the room and took me up to the x-ray and took some pictures of my knee. I wished that Dr. Cullen were the one doing this.

Once that was done, I was taken back to the room to wait for Carlisle, again. There was a lot of waiting to be done at the hospital. I lied back down on the bed and my eyes drifted shut.

_When he came back into the room, Carlisle walked over to the bed where I was sitting. _

"_Miss Swan," he purred, running his fingers down my arm, making me shiver. He leaned forward, placing his hand behind my head and pushed me to his lips. Our lips danced together as he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue access. I moaned into his mouth before he moved down and started kissing my neck. _

_The warmth of his breath hit my neck as his hand raced down my body to unbutton my pants, pulling them down and off my legs. _

_When he saw my lacy black panties he groaned in satisfaction before pulling them off and shoving them in his white coat. The softness of his touch slowly slid up my leg, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their path. When he reached my upper thigh he bent down and lightly kissed me there, making my desire pool over my centre. _

"_Carlisle," I moaned. I felt his smile against my skin, as his lips moved closer to my core and one of his fingers lightly glided over my slit, making me moan even louder. _

"_You're so wet for me, Bella," he said, plunging two fingers into my depth. _

"_Bella," he whispered. "Bella."_

"Bella." I was awoken with Carlisle standing next to the bed. As my eyes came into contact with his I instantly sat up. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked. I immediately went a deep red. Had I been sleep talking? I can't believe I even fell asleep, how long had it been?

"Was I sleep talking?" I asked, going an even deeper red.

Carlisle thought to himself for a minute before answering, "No." I let out a sigh of relief, but wondered why he hesitated for a moment. I looked into his eyes and saw something that wasn't there before, it looked like… desire, but it couldn't be. As if.

"I just got your x-rays back," he said, placing the x-rays onto the lit up wall. "There is no fracture, so you should be back to normal fairly soon."

"That's good," I said, still enormously turned on. I wanted him to walk over here and do everything he had done in my dream and more.

Dr. Cullen gave me some pills for the pain and when I got up I found I could put a little bit more weight on my leg.

"Do you need some help?" he asked me.

"No, I think I should be okay."

Carlisle opened the door for me and I squeezed past him, swearing I could feel something hard in his pants. My eyes shot to his just as Edward came over to the room.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, looking over to him.

"Take Miss Swan home, Edward." Carlisle moved his arm past me to pat Edward's shoulder. When he pulled his hand back, his finger lightly brushed my hip, sending a surge of electricity through my body.

The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle. I knew from that moment that I wanted, no, _needed_ him to touch me and I would do anything for that to happen. Guess it's time to bring out seductive Bella, I thought as a small smirk spread across my lips.

* * *

**CPOV**

As soon as Edward took her away, I fell down to the bed and tried to rid myself of the longing I had to touch Bella and have her moan again like she had when she was asleep. I had walked into the room to find Bella sleeping on the bed. I was about to wake her when I heard her moan my name. At first I was confused and stood beside her, stunned by what I had just heard when she moaned again, making me instantly hard.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella." I had to wake her in order to keep control. I saw her open her eyes and look up at me as she sat up. "What were you dreaming about?" I just had to ask. She instantly went a deep red and I regretted asking the question.

"Was I sleep talking?" she asked, blushing even more. I thought to myself and didn't want to embarrass the poor girl anymore so I answered, "No." Bella looked up into my eyes and I tried to hide the desire I had to touch her.

"I just got your x-rays back," I said, trying to remain professional. I placed them up on the board. "There is no fracture, so you should be back to normal fairly soon."

"That's good," she replied and I handed her some pills for the pain. When she got up I noticed that she could walk slightly.

"Do you need some help?" I offered, longing to touch her again, even slightly. What was wrong with me?

"No, I think I should be okay."

I went and opened the door for her and she squeezed past me, grazing my enlarged cock as she did, it went even harder at the slight contact. Her eyes met mine as Edward walked over to us.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, taking her eyes away from me to look over at him. I had to get away from her or she was going to drive me crazy with desire.

"Take Miss Swan home, Edward," I told him, moving my arm past Bella to tap Edward on the shoulder. When I pulled my hand back, my hand brushed past Bella's hip, making me want to touch her even more. This added desire made even the slightest contact hard to control.

As Bella walked away I watched her ass, thinking back to it now I thought about how much I wanted to smack it. _No, she's your son's friend, you can't think like that_, the sensible side of me told my unjust mind. I was brought back down from my thoughts when the nurse came in and told me that I had to go and care for other patients. It was going to be a very long day…

* * *

**Please review. Let me know what you think about the chapter and about Carlisle and Bella being paired together. **

**Xoxo Carlislelover **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the people who reviewed! It means a lot. So here's chapter two. I already have about 17 chapters written so I'm just going to post this one today, but i don't know how regularly i will be posting from now, maybe every second day or something. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**The Seduction of Carlisle Cullen**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

As I sat in Lit the next day, I couldn't pull the smile from my face. I didn't think that I would like Forks this much, but now I was presented with a challenge that I couldn't wait to achieve, to seduce the irresistible Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was trying to listen to the teacher and take my mind off the challenge I set for myself when I felt an eerie presence next to me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a man's voice said smoothly. When I looked over I saw that guy, James, sitting uncomfortably close to me.

"Not really," I replied, sliding away and turning my back to him.

"Don't be like that honey," he whispered, merely inches away from my ear.

"Okay, I change my mind, I do care if you sit there." I stood up from my seat.

"Well…" he was interrupted as the class ended. I had just started to walk away when he grabbed my arm to pull me closer. "See you later, Bella," James said with a depraved look on his face. I pulled away from his grip and walked out of the class feeling anxious. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

I started to walk to Business when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me jump and I spun around to see my pursuer. It was just Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh nothing. It's just this guy James that creeped me out a bit, that's all." Edward's worried expression turned to anger.

"James?" he asked, clenching his jaw. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey what's wrong? What did he do?" Edward opened his mouth to answer just when Tanya interrupted our conversation, yet again, making me remove my hand and sigh in annoyance. She glared at my action.

"Edward," she whined, stepping between us and resting her hand on his chest.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he replied, trying to sound normal. I could see through it and tell he was still angry. Tanya on the other hand didn't notice a thing. She leant toward him and whispered something in his ear as her hand moved down lower and lower. I averted my widened eyes and tried to hold in my laugh. Edward smiled and pulled her hand back up to his chest. Three guesses what that was about.

"Not now babe, I have to get to class," he said to her. Tanya pouted her lips.

"Your loss," she said before kissing him and walking away.

I remained silent and waited until we were both seated before I looked up at him again.

"I can feel your eyes on me," he laughed and looked over to me. I pressed my lips together.

"So…" I cleared my throat before continuing, "…she always so audacious?"

"Well yeah, I guess she's a bit bold in her actions, but hey I'm not complaining here." We both laughed, completely forgetting about James.

"Oh yeah, how's your knee?" he asked. I had completely forgotten about my knee to tell the truth, all of my memories of yesterday just contained Carlisle and how much I wanted him.

"It's fine," I started, before the professor, Mr. Mason, spoke up and said that we already had an assignment to do.

"Already?" I whined and Edward smiled at me.

"You are required to complete this task in pairs," Mr. Mason continued. I was suddenly not so disappointed with the assignment. Hopefully this would mean that I could partner up with Edward and possibly have to go to his house, where someone else just happened to live. The teacher went on to tell us all about the task and that it was due two weeks from now.

"So Bella, would you like to be my partner?" Edward asked and I smiled at his cute expression. We had only known each other for like two days but I already knew that he was going to be my best friend here.

"Sure," I replied. "Do you want to get started right away so that we can get ahead?" I added, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"Yeah sure, you can come over today if you want." I nodded in response. _Perfect_, this means I will most likely see Carlisle again.

The rest of the day passed by really slowly and I couldn't wait until it was over. After all of my classes were over I met up with Edward and followed his car with my truck, to his house. When we got there, I looked up, amazed at the massive white house that stood before me.

Edward led me inside and it was even more beautiful, he gave me the grand tour showing that they had a pool, Jacuzzi, games room and so much more.

"So you never said you were rolling in cash," I said when we sat down on the couch in the lounge room. Of course they would be though; Carlisle was a doctor, so he would obviously make a lot of money.

"You never asked."

"Yeah, but when we talked about where you lived, you never mentioned this." I gestured to the house that stood around us.

"It's not something I brag about," he said like it was nothing, but I could tell that he was loving my praise. "So should we get to work?" I nodded my head and we pulled out our books to start on the assignment.

We had been working for a couple of hours when I heard the front door open, my heart rate began to quicken when Carlisle walked into the living room where we were working. Once again I was hit with how absolutely gorgeous he was.

"Hey Ed…" He stopped when he saw me. "Bella, nice to see you again," he said politely, making me blush slightly.

"Hey Dr. Cullen."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Dad, Bella is just here to work on this assignment we have. That cool?" Edward chimed in.

"Of course that's fine. You're welcome here anytime," he said and I smiled at him. "And will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh well I…" I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "Yeah, that would be great." Carlisle simply nodded and walked out of the room. I quickly rang my Dad and told him that I wouldn't be home til late and that I was just doing an assignment with a friend.

We spent the rest of the time before dinner working, but sometimes having a break just to talk. At about 6.30 we walked into the kitchen and saw a roast chicken, potatoes and other vegetables spread out on the table. My mouth watered at the smell and I realised how hungry I was.

I took a seat next to Edward in the place directly across from Carlisle. I tried my hardest to get his attention, paying extra attention to how I took the fork in to my mouth, but Carlisle looked completely composed which disappointed me.

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Carlisle's heavenly voice asked.

"Well, at first it wasn't that great, but now… it's kind of growing on me," I answered, looking into his eyes. When he smiled at me, I turned to Edward. "So where are your brothers?"

"Oh Emmett and Jasper went on a sort of holiday with their girlfriends," he answered. "I did get invited but I didn't really want to miss the first week of college. They will be back next weekend."

I wasn't paying attention to my food and some gravy fell down onto my finger. I took it in my mouth and slowly licked it away. Suddenly Carlisle quickly stood up and stepped away from the table.

"Excuse me, I just realised I have to make a call," he said politely and took his plate, placing it in the sink before making his way to his office, which Edward had pointed out earlier.

"I wonder what that was about?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea," I replied, turning away from the door Carlisle had retreated too. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

After Edward and I both finished our dinner, he went back to clear up our work and I told him that I would be there in a minute, just having to go to the bathroom. I really just wanted to see Carlisle first.

* * *

**CPOV**

When I saw Bella take her finger in her mouth and lick up the gravy, all I could think about was what her mouth would feel like wrapped around me. I had to get out of there so I retreated to my office and decided I would just wait there until she left. As I was pacing around the room I heard a light knock on the door. I walked over and saw it was Bella.

"Can I come in?" she asked, sliding her tempting body past mine. I lightly closed the door behind her.

"How can I help you Bella?" I asked and she reached forward, placing her hand on my chest.

"There are lots of ways you could help me, but I doubt you ever would," she said, walking closer to me. My eyebrows raised with her boldness, was this young girl really coming on to me. I wanted to throw her down on the carpet and take her but knew that would be completely inappropriate.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, removing her hand from my chest.

"The truth is that I am going to be here a lot and I was just wondering if I could help _you_ in any way," she pouted and then took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Bella," I breathed out. "You're my son's friend. I'm old enough to be your father." She inched closer to me, forcing me back into the wall and brought her lips up to my ear.

"So what?" she whispered. I could feel her warm breath on my ear and my eyes closed rapidly at the sensation.

"Bella," I warned.

"I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." Her thigh rubbed against my now raging erection and I fought to stay in control. I imagined ripping off all of her clothes and taking her right there on my desk. _No! _ I can't think like that, she's barely legal. I saw the mischievous grin spread across her face as she saw the desire in my eyes.

"Bella," I heard Edward call from the living room, metres away from this dire display.

"See you around, Dr. Cullen," she said before blowing me a kiss and walking out of the room. I slid down the wall to the floor, pinching the bridge of my nose. That girl will be the death of me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked out of the room feeling rather giddy. If I'm not mistaken, Carlisle was quite _excited_ to have me pressed against him. When I reached Edward I still had a big smile on my face.

"Where were you? And what are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh I just went to the bathroom and aren't I allowed to be happy to see my friend." He looked at me, eyebrows raised and I just smiled back at him.

"Okay then," he said, looking rather pleased with himself at my words.

"Anyway it's getting late, I should probably go," I said, grabbing my bag and making my way to the door.

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow," he replied.

I drove home pleased with the progress I had made and now because of the task Edward and I had, I would be seeing a lot more of Carlisle. This was going to be fun.

When I got home, I walked in to find Dad lying on the couch watching the football.

"Hey Dad," I said, hopping over to him and sitting on the armchair next to the couch.

"Hey Bells, how was dinner?"

"It was good."

"Who's house were you at?" I could tell he was a bit suspicious.

"Um Edward's, why?"

"Edward Cullen? Carlisle's boy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two…" he started and I could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

"No Dad, we're not together or anything. He has a girlfriend.

"Oh okay." He looked a little bit relieved and I smiled at him.

"Do you know Carlisle well?" I casually slipped in.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. Sometimes he comes over and watches the game with me."

"Oh yeah. Anyway if you're done with the interrogation I'm going to go to bed," I said. I couldn't believe that Dad was friends with him.

"Hey Bells wait," he said, remembering something. "I'm probably going out of town this weekend." This new revelation sent a wave of excitement through me. I knew that Charlie wouldn't want me to stay home alone and that I would have to stay somewhere else and I knew exactly where I wanted to stay.

"So am I staying here alone?" I asked anyway.

"No I was thinking maybe you had a friend you could stay with." I knew him too well.

"Well… there's Edward?" I said and he looked at me curiously.

"Edward? I was thinking more… a girl," he replied.

"Oh come on Dad, I'm not a kid anymore and me and Edward are just friends, I promise. Like I said he has a girlfriend as well so…" I said and I think I convinced him.

"Will Carlisle be there?" _God, I hope so._

"Yeah, most likely."

"Okay, well I will give him a call later," he finally gave in. I went over and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off to my room to contemplate the events of the night. This game just got even more exciting.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, please review! **

**Thanks guys,**

**Carlislelover29**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they really do mean a lot :) **

**Also i'm going to New Zealand tomorrow so i won't be posting for a week, but i promise i'll be back.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. **

* * *

**The Seduction of Carlisle Cullen**

**Chapter Three**

**CPOV**

_Beep beep beep_

I had been a doctor for 8 years now, but I still wasn't used to the early mornings.

_Beep beep beep _

I groaned loudly and smacked the snooze button on the alarm, knocking it off my bedside table. Damn thing. When I pulled off my blankets to pick it up and place it back on the table I noticed that I had a massive erection, _of course_. Every time I even thought about Bella I was dragged back to the thoughts of her moaning. My mind told me it was all wrong, but my body highly disagreed. I stepped into a cold shower trying to get rid of my hard-on. Once it was done, I hopped out and quickly got dressed for work.

Just after I had breakfast and reached to grab my mobile, it began to ring. I looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Charlie.

"Hello," I answered, feeling curious as to what he wanted.

"Hey Carlisle, it's me."

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"I'm going out of town next weekend and I was just wondering if Bella would be able to stay with you."

_Bella_? As in Edward's friend Bella? _Shit!_ I thought back to the day at the hospital. Of course, Bella _Swan_, she's Charlie's daughter. Wow, that just makes things a thousand times worse.

"Of course, that's not a problem," I replied. Bella would be staying at my house, sleeping in my house, bathing in my house. She was going to be naked in my house. With that thought, I went hard again. So much for the cold shower. I suddenly felt worse for the attraction I had towards Bella, she was my friend's daughter.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"It's no problem."

"Anyway I'll let you go. I have to get to work."

"Okay, bye Charlie."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my bag when I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Carlisle, what are you still doing here?" I looked at my watch, 7.00, I was going to be late for work.

"Oh Charlie just rang me and told me that he was going out of town. He asked if Bella could stay over here for the weekend, that okay with you?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay then, I have to go."

"Bye Dad," he replied, yawning straight after.

I rushed to my car and started to make my way to work. Bella was Charlie's daughter, how did I not know that after all the times he talked about her? I haven't seen him for so long I didn't even know she was coming here. I would have to make sure to go and see him again sometime soon.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I got to college, I quickly rushed to find Edward and ask him if I could stay at his house. Charlie had already called Carlisle and he said it was fine by him, but I thought that I had better ask Edward first.

When I found him, he was talking to Tanya so I decided it was probably best to ask him about it later. I started to walk away when Edward called out from behind me.

"Bella." I turned and saw him motion me to go over there. Tanya didn't look happy about it at all. I reluctantly walked over to him and he still had a smile on his face.

"Hey Edward, hey Tanya," I said. She just looked at me, not replying, and Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Carlisle told me that your Dad was going out of town and that you're going to stay at our house next weekend." I cringed at his outburst; this was obviously what Tanya was so pissed about. Guys really are clueless. I mean, even though Tanya wasn't my favourite person in the world, it wouldn't be nice to have your boyfriend have another girl stay at his house. I felt kind of bad for her… well, until I remembered Carlisle.

"Uh yeah," I replied, eyeing Tanya cautiously. She was looking at me with an indignant look on her face. I would have to clear this up later.

"That's great, now we will be able to do our assignment," he added.

"Yeah, that's good." I smiled at him.

"I have to go," Tanya said, reaching up and kissing Edward firmly before storming off. I knew that I would have to clear this all up.

It was after history when I saw her again.

"Hey Tanya," I called out, making my way over to her.

"What do you want?" she replied. I guess she is even more unpleasant when she's not around Edward.

"I just want to tell you that I have no attraction to Edward whatsoever and I'm only staying at his house because he's like my only good friend here so far and our Dads are also friends. Besides I kind of… like another guy." I could see on her face that she seemed a little eased at the whole situation and I felt better.

"Why do I care?" Of course she would keep this up though.

"Just thought you should know."

"Okay." With that she walked up to a group of girls and started giggling. I wonder what that was about. Whatever, I don't care.

As I started walking down the hall to go to business, I noticed that everybody was looking at me weirdly. Okay, what the hell is going on here? I stood outside the door, waiting for Edward when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Edward," I said turning towards him, only it wasn't him at all, it was James. I quickly backed away but he pushed me onto the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" I pushed him as hard as I could but he just pressed himself harder into me.

"I heard some _very_ interesting things about you." He smiled callously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

James let out a small chuckle before he was pulled off me and smashed into the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Edward yelled. _Thank God_.

James tried to hit him but Edward did it first, smacking him in the nose and pushing him back into the wall. I saw that the hall was now full with many people watching the confrontation.

"Hey back off man," James said. Edward let him go and then pointed at him.

"Don't touch her again," he warned.

"What, haven't you heard? Maybe you should talk to your girlfriend." I was confused. What did Tanya have to do with anything?

"Just fuck off," Edward said, finally pushing him away. I quickly ran up and hugged Edward.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what the hell was he talking about?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No." I was starting to get worried.

"Come on, let's go outside. It's okay to miss one class."

I followed Edward outside to the grassed area next to the car park. We sat down on one of the benches there and he told me everything.

"Okay, so there has been a bit of a rumour being spread about you."

"A rumour? What?" My heart started to sink in my chest.

"Yeah well apparently someone has been going around telling everyone that you… kind of just give it away to any guy that asks. They said that your Mom was really poor so you used to… uh… sell yourself. Also that the only reason you're here is because your Dad found out and forced you to come and live with him."

_What the fuck_. I had only been here for like 3 days and already people were making up shit about me. Tears started to form in my eyes, despite me trying so hard to suppress them.

"Hey Bella, it's okay." Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"What am I going to do? Everyone thinks I'm a slut," I sobbed.

"You're not a slut. Who cares what everyone thinks. I know it's not true."

"This shit is meant to end after high school." I buried my head in his chest and cried.

"Yeah, well, some kids never grow up. They're just being bitches, it'll blow over. Don't worry," he said, trying to comfort me. What was going to happen now? Would it get worse before it got better? I hope not.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had just started to walk to business when Tanya quickly ran up behind me.

"Hey Edward," she said, grabbing my hands and pulling me over to the side of the hall.

"Hey babe."

"Guess what?" she was practically bouncing around. What was she so happy about?

"What?"

"You know you're friend, _Bella_," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well I heard that apparently her Mom was like hell poor and stuff, so she used to like sell herself."

"Sell herself? As in…?" No, there is absolutely no way Bella would do that.

"Yes, as in like _sell herself_. Anyway her Dad found out and so he basically dragged her back here and forced her to live with him. But now she just like gives it away to like anyone who will take her." Why the hell was Tanya so happy about this?

"And why are you so happy about that?" She pushed her eyebrows together, looking confused.

"I'm not, I mean… God, it was just interesting."

"No it's not, Tanya, and it's not true." I loved her, but honestly she could be a bit stupid sometimes. "I gotta get to class. Bye."

"Eddie," she called out to me. I hated Tanya's nickname for me and now was really not the time.

"No Tanya, just leave it." I stormed away and she scoffed. Well too bad for her, she shouldn't be so mean to Bella. It would be fine; I would just ring her tonight when I wasn't so pissed off.

I quickly walked to business when I saw James pressing some girl against the door… it was Bella. _James_, that fucking dickhead. I walked up and grabbed the asshole, slamming him against the wall as hard as I could.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled. James tried to take a swing at me but I beat him to it, punching him in the nose and then pushing him back on the wall.

"Hey, back off man," James said. I noticed that people were now starting to gather in the hall, so I let him go and pointed at him.

"Don't touch her again."

"What, haven't you heard? Maybe you should talk to your girlfriend." He must've been talking about what Tanya said, but why should I ask her. There is no way she would be spreading this stupid rumour… would she?

"Just fuck off," I finally said, pushing him away. Bella quickly ran up and hugged me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what the hell was he talking about?" Crap she doesn't even know.

"You haven't heard?"

"No," she sounded worried.

"Come on, let's go outside. It's okay to miss one class." I led her through the crowd of people to the outside grassed area. We sat down on one of the benches before I spoke again.

"Okay, so there has been a bit of a rumour being spread about you." I hated doing this but I knew she had to know.

"A rumour? What?" Her face fell.

"Yeah well apparently someone has been going around telling everyone that you… kind of just give it away to any guy that asks. They said that your Mom was really poor so you used to… uh… sell yourself and that the only reason you're here is because your Dad found out and forced you to come and live with him."

She dropped her face away from me and I noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. Oh no, how could anyone do this to someone?

"Hey Bella, it's okay." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight to my body.

"What am I going to do? Everyone thinks I'm a slut," she sobbed.

"You're not a slut. Who cares what everyone thinks. I know it's not true."

"This shit is meant to end after high school." My heart sunk as she buried her head in my chest and cried.

"Yeah, well, some kids never grow up. They're just being bitches, it'll blow over. Don't worry." I desperately tried to comfort her.

"Why don't I take you home," I said after a few minutes.

"I don't want to go home, no one will be there."

"Fine, we'll go to my house. Come on." I hopped up and dragged her to my car.

"What about my truck?" she said, drying her eyes.

"Oh yeah." I thought for a moment and then reached into my pocket and took out my phone. "I'll get Mike to do it, he came with Tanya anyway."

"Another guy came with your girlfriend?" she questioned.

"It's fine, we're all friends," I laughed.

I made some calls and then organised a way for Bella's truck to get back. I asked Tanya to follow Mike, who would take Bella's truck, and then take him home.

I knew she would say yes to this because she knew how pissed I was at her before. It would be fine though, we will make up later and that part will be a bit more fun. I smirked at the thought of the last time we got into a fight and '_made up'_. _Okay, no time for that_, I thought. I had to make sure Bella was all good.

When we got to my house we just got inside and talked. I desperately tried to make her smile and laugh; it worked most of the time. She would be fine in no time.

* * *

**CPOV**

Work was pretty uneventful. Nothing really interesting happened today- just a few colds, broken bones- the usual. Despite this, I drove home feeling tremendously worn out. I hadn't slept well last night, all thanks to a certain someone.

I slowly sauntered up the steps of the house and walked through the front doors to see Bella sitting on the couch… again. Guess it will be bad sleeping again tonight.

"Hey Bella, Edward." I nodded towards them.

"Hey Dad," Edward said, but Bella only smiled and nodded slightly. I could tell something was wrong.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" I had to find out what was up. Edward got up from the couch and followed me into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What's wrong with Bella?"

"How could you tell something was wrong?"

"Oh, ah… I just saw on her face."

"Okay, well, there is just this rumour going around about her." Oh no, that can't be good.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is now, but James was giving her a hard time." I clenched my fist, feeling extremely pissed off. Edward seemed to notice.

"That was my reaction too. Don't worry; I will make sure it's okay." He patted me on the shoulder before walking back out to the lounge room. I don't know why I felt this way but I just wanted to protect Bella. Though that's not my job, it's Edward. I am simply a bystander in all of this. I tried to convince myself to let it go, but this feeling of wanting to help her didn't leave.

When I walked back into the lounge room, I noticed Bella was getting ready to leave.

"Okay, you wanna go?" Edward asked her just as his phone began to ring. "Hello," he answered, holding his finger up to Bella. "Oh hey, Tanya." Edward held the phone away from his ear and looked over to Bella.

"I will be two seconds."

"It's fine, Edward, I can drive myself."

"Do you want me to take you?" I chimed in. Bella lifted her head to look up at me and then back at Edward.

"Yeah sure," she quickly replied. It looked like she was starting to get back to normal.

"Okay then. I will see you later, Bella." Edward put the phone back up to his ear and walked out of the room.

I walked over to the door and held it open for Bella, gesturing for her to go outside. We made our way over to my Mercedes, Bella hopping into the passenger's seat and me to the drivers. I was curious to what this drive would hold and started to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

**So that's the chapter, I'm not really the biggest fan of this chapter but it's kind of just a filler. It gets better, trust me :)**

**Until next time...**


End file.
